Lilly's Addiction
by RexieCakes
Summary: After finding some books humans left behind in Jasper by mistake, Lilly becomes addicted to reading, which soon causes some trouble. NOTE: All the books that Lilly reads, were all written by me!
1. Discovering

Lilly padded through Jasper, smiling happily. She was in a very cheerful mood due to the fact that it was almost Christmas time!

No humans knew that wolves that loved the day as well! And they celebrated it too.

The little Omega blended in with the white snow, as she made her way through the park.

However... The small Wolf stopped dead in her tracks... When she saw a few objects laying a few feet away from her.

"What are those?" Lilly questioned, as she went to get a closer look.

It was then discovered that they were books... They were a quite a few.

"Oh my gosh! Humans must've left these! I always wanted to read books! Since Mom taught me how to read a while back," Lilly said to herself, picking up her new found treasures.

When she arrived back at her and Garth's den, Lilly put the books down and looked at the titles.

One caught her attention right off the bat: A Dark Christmas.

"Well since it's almost that day... I'l read it first," The White-Wolf smiled, laying down and opening up the hoilday themed book.

After that the Omega read the story.

Dark Christmas: Set in a world where Humans and Foxes live together, and can understand each other, It's that time of year when children cheer... But lately the joy of the holidays have been gone. When two killers, one dressed as a snowman and another dressed as Santa, begin to kill the Foxes in one certain town... Families lose their beloved ones... As everyone else seems to be hiding and bowing down to the monsters, two Foxes are more than willing to stop the murders by catching the horror.

"Kristin, come on we're gonna miss the movie!" Teague barked.

"I'm coming!" Kristin replied, running downstairs to meet her friend.

"I can't wait to see this! The Catching Fire book was sooo good!" The Younger Fox chirped, as she and Kristin left the house, and locked the door.

"Well remember I haven't read it, so don't spoil anything," The Older Fox smirked.

"Oh don't worry I won't!" Teague responded.

"Good," Kristin said.

Kristin and Teague were High School-Aged Foxes, they were roommates due the fact that Foxes did not live with their Families when they reached teen years.

Teague was a shorter Fox, she had Cherry Red Fur, a Black underbelly, a long bushy Black Tail, and Brown Eyes. Kristin however was taller, she had White Fur, an Orange underbelly, her front and back legs were brown, with a short white tail, and her eyes were brown just like Teauge's.

As two friends made their way to the movies, they glanced over to the stress across from them, so see police cars parked in front of a house."Must've been the killers again..." Teauge trailed off.

"I swear if they ever come to our place I-" But Kristin did not get to finish her sentence, when her friend spoke up.

"They won't, Kristin I promise," Teauge replied. Sure the small Fox wasn't sure if she was telling the truth, but she did not want to scare herself.

Then the pair arrived at the theater, where they went in, got their tickets, popcorn, and, soda, and then went to watch the movie.

But when the film was playing, Teague could not focus on it. She began to think about the two killers.

A police officer had spotted them a few weeks back, while trying to pick up a Fox in the park. They turned out to be two human men, one in a showman suit, and the other was dressed as Santa.

The cops could've gotten the murders, but the evil pair had gotten away before the police man that saw them, could call for back up.

"Oh come on, Teague! Get a grip... There is nothing to be afraid of," The Small Fox thought, trying to get her attention back on the movie.

A couple of hours later the friends left the theater and headed home.

"That was sooo awesome!" Kristin cheered.

"Yeah it was," Teague agreed, having finally been able to watch the movie, after fighting off her thoughts from earlier.

Then Teague and Kristin headed back home, chatting away about all sorts of different things when suddenly a certain Fox walked passed them on the sidewalk.

"Oh hi Teague! And hello, Kristin," Said the all White Furred, Long Bushy Tailed-Fox with Blue Eyes.

"Hi..." Kristin managed to choke out, blushing a dark red, as she saw her crush go.

"You still like her?" Teague questioned.

"Of course I do! I've liked her for so many years..." Kristin sighed.

"Come on love bird! Let's get home," Teague giggled, leading her Buddy down the sidewalk some more.

"This is like the best show ever!" Teague squeaked.

"I agree! Degrassi is quite a delight," The Older Fox responded, with a smile across her face.

The friends were happily watching some reruns of Degrassi from their season ten DVD set.

"Hmm... You know I've always wondered what would happen, if they did another story line about a transgender character," Kristin said.

"Well one things for sure it would not be the same," Teague sighed, thinking about Adam the first transgender character, who had been killed off.

A few hours later it was midnight and the roommates had gone to their rooms.

Kristin however did not go to sleep, she had stayed up working on her next book.

But the Teen-aged-Fox was interrupted... When the sound of screaming came from outside.

The Brown Eyes widened on Kristin's head, as she raced to her open window and looked out of it.

Then the scream came again... It was coming from the house next door and that's when it occurred to the young girl... It was the killers... They were going for the baby Foxes a human family had just adopted a week ago.

"TEAGUE! WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Kristin yelled storming out of her bedroom, and down the halls to her friend's room.

"Huh? What?" Teague asked weakly as she opened her eyes, after hearing her buddie's cries.

Suddenly as Kristin entered her room, the younger Fox just knew what was wrong... From the horror locked on the other's face was enough...

"The Killers...?" Teague muttered.

"Uh huh..." Kristin answered slowly.

"Let's go! We're leaving and heading right to the police station," The Shorter Fox replied, running out of her room.

After that the pair headed out of their home, and went right to safety.

One hour later the police had went to the house next to Teague and Kristin... Where they had found the two murders had killed the human family and had gotten the two baby Foxes as well.

The cops had also checked the friend's home to make sure it wasn't touched, and to their surprise... It hadn't been harmed at all.

Sadly though the Snowman and Santa killers had run off before anyone could get there... Which meant that they were still out in about.

"Okay ladies you two can go back home if you want. The coast is clear," A Police Man said, coming up to Kristin and Teague who were waiting on a bench, that was placed in one of the station's hallways.

"Alright. Thank you officer," Teague replied, getting off of the bench.

"No problem! Have a nice night," The Cop responded, before heading off down the halls.

"You sure we should be going home this late? It's one in the morning..." Kristin pointed out, getting off the seat.

"Well no I don't think we should do this, but I wanna go home," Teague chirped.

"You're crazy," Kristin smirked, as she then followed her friend out of the building, and back to their safe haven.

Hours and Hours passed... After the friends had gotten home, they both had gone to bed... But then as the

began sun shined the next morning, horror awaited them in just a little while more.

-Three Hours Later-

It was now Seven in the morning... Kristin was woken up by Teague who was ordering her to get out of bed.

"W-What's going on?" Kristin asked weakly, letting a yawn slipping out of her mouth.

"The police! They're all over the street outside!" Teague explained.

"WHAT!?" Kristin howled, bolting out of her room like lightning, who then ran downstairs and right out the front door.

Then as the 17 year old Fox saw the police officers... She also saw every family from the neighborhood in the daylight.

"Oh my god..." Kristin managed to choke out, as Teague came up beside her.

"I know... Everyone's really riled up for some reason," Teague added.

"Okay listen up everyone! The two killers who have been killing Foxes around here for a while, have hit

more than ten houses in this neighborhood last night! Many Fox Families are dead, as well a pets, and even some of the owners it seemed have been murdered too! Please be careful and stay safe tonight! Our station if always welcome if you need somewhere to come and stay for safety," A Police Officer announced over a microphone.

"Oh no..." Kristin said slowly feeling the fear begin to build up in her.

"It'll be okay, Buddy," Teague said, pulling her friend in for a hug.

"I sure hope so..." Kristin gulped, hugging her pal back, thinking about her family and other friends from school.

"Come on now! Let's go inside and get some breakfast! I don't know about you, but I am famished," The Younger Fox barked, letting go of Kristin.

"Sounds good to me," The Older Fox said, following her friend back inside the house, making sure to lock

the door after Teague had closed it.

"So do ya want eggs or bacon?" Kristin questioned, entering the kitchen with the other teen.

"Hows about I cook this morning," Teague offered.

"If you insist," Kristin replied, sitting down at the table.

"Oh I do! I do," Teague howled as she padded over to the fridge.

After breakfast the two Foxes washed themselves up, by taking a shower, brushing their fur and teeth, etc.

"So whatcha wanna do today?" Kristin wondered, coming into the living room where Teague was.

"Well hows about we watch more Degrassi?" Teague replied.

"That's fine by me!" Kristin cheered happily.

And so Kristin and Teague then watched seasons 11, and 12 of Degrassi all day long. It was a lot of fun!

But what would be even more fun would be when season 13 came on DVD! Then they'd have even more to enjoy!

"I'm so happy that's its Christmas break," Kristin said, as she stretched out on the sofa.

"Me too," Teague responded, keeping her eyes guled on the TV.

"Gosh why does this show have to be so addicting?" The Younger Fox added with a sigh.

"Beats me," Kristin squeaked. "You should've backed out of watching it before I introduced you to the most

wonderful thing ever," The White-Furred and Orange bellied Fox added.

"It's too late now... This show has me for life!" Teague barked.

"Of course it does," Kristin smirked as a grin spread across her face.

As the day passed on it wouldn't be much longer... Until the Snowman and Santa killers went after more Foxes and possibly humans as well.

When the news came on at Five Teague and Kristin were watching it, so that they could get the latest scoop on the murders.

"Wow... So many people died... Over 30 last night alone," Teague trailed off.

"This is insane! It's only a matter time of now, before our family and friends are gone... And maybe even us," Kristin pointed out.

"Then we'll have to make sure that doesn't happen," Teague replied, as a great idea that lit like fire in her mind.

"What do you mean?" Kristin asked with a confused look on her face

"I mean we're going to stop this once and for all! We are going to stop the killers," Teague answered.

"What!? But Teague they're humans! Crazy humans! And we're just little Foxes," Kristin barked.

"I don't care! We must protect our loved ones," Teague responded.

Then Kristin thought about the others she cared about... It was all she needed to agree.

"Alright let's do this!" Kristin howled.

"Good! Now we just need a plan for tonight..." Teague added.

"Okay here's the plan... We're gonna be out all night, checking the houses that haven't been hit, we'll stay together and if we see the killers... We'll follow them and see when we can end them!" Teague explained.

"Without the police?" Kristin asked.

"Yes! We must do this on our own! To save our town! You do want to stay here in Lilly Valley, right?" Teague replied.

"Of course I do!" Kristin said.

"Well then come on! Let's protect our home," Teague barked, as she led her friend out of the house, and closed the door behind them.

But something was already changing... The sun was not even fully set yet... And the horror had already began.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" A Four Year Old Fox pleaded, as the killer dressed as Santa humped him again.

The Santa and Snowman did not only murder now... But they also raped.

There were holes in their costumes where their p***s, balls, and testicles were so that they all hung there in sight, but there also holes where the Santa's and Snowman's mouths were too.

"Come on, Boy! You want you want this!" The Santa killed laughed, as he turned around so that his 'parts' were in the Fox's face.

"Taste my testacials!" The Killer hissed.

"Not wanting to upset the crazed man, the little Fox sucked the testicles that hung through the cut holes in the outfit.

"AHHHH YEAH! THAT'S THE SPOT!" Santa giggled, as he then ordered the child to suck his balls.

It had been ten minutes... Santa had ******** the Fox to his liking, so the Snowman killer then stabbing the young Fox, and now that their pray was dead... The murders were now eating it.

The Snowman had pulled out the blue eyes and were enjoying them, while Santa ate the Fox's paws and legs.

And Santa didn't even cut them off the Fox's body... He just ate them off the animal himself.

"I love the taste of Foxes!" Santa howled cheerfully, with a blood filled mouth.

"I do too," The Snowman responded, as he then went to eat a an ear off of the Fox.

Teague and Kristin padded down the sidewalk near the park, when they suddenly heard laughing... But this

laughing wasn't normal... No it sounded evil... So evil that it sent chills down both of the teen Fox's spines.

Then both friends raced towards the sound where, they were greeted with the most horrifying scene that had ever was the killers... Laughing loudly as they stood up in front of a dead, and half eaten little Fox... This was also the very first time the friend had ever seen the murders, in person before...

The Santa killer was fat, he had on the red and white coat, he had a white beard, a Santa hat, a black belt

on his coat, red pants, and black boots. The Snowman killer had a snowman costume, it was all white, with three black buttons, the arms of the outfit looked exactly like sticks, he had a carrot noise, and coal eyes, but for some strange reason he didn't seem to have a hat...

"Oh my god!" Kristin growled.

"Shhh! Let's not let them see us," Teague said quietly.

Kristin nodded in agreement with her Buddy, as the two killers ran off from the park and headed towards a house down the road.

"They're just not gonna stop are they?" Kristin asked.

"Nope! Which is why we must make them stop!" Teague chirped, motioning for Kristin to follow her.

"We're going to see how get they into this next house... That way we can plan out our move!" The Shorter Fox explained, leading the taller down the street.

"Okay," Kristin replied, hoping that everything would turn out alright.

"Look! They're going to the backyard!" Teague snapped in a soft tone, running to make sure she'd keep in eye sight of the killers.

Kristin quickly padded up to her friend, the pair was now at the side of the house which seemed to be The Snowman's and Santa's next target.

As Teague and Kristin followed the crazed men to the back of the house... They saw the Snowman guy had a knife in his left hand... Yet Santa had no weapons at all.

"Hmm..." Kristin thought to herself, after seeing that only one of the murders had a power of defense.

"Hey, Teague! If we can somehow get that knife away from the Snowman over there, then they'd both be empty handed," Kristin whispered to her friend.

"Great idea!" Teague whispered back.

However before Kristin would responded... The Snowman used his legs to break the glass on the sliding back door.

"Holy molly," Kristin chirped as she watched Santa and the Snowman enter the house, through the shattered glass door.

"Come on let's follow them," Teague added, as she headed over to the entrance.

Kristin gulped, but still followed her friend into the house.

When the Foxes looked around they didn't see any danger... But suddenly a loud scream came from a higher level... Which meant they were upstairs.

"Teague, we can't go up there... We've got nothing to protect ourselves with," Kristin whimpered.

"If we can find the kitchen we cou-" Sadly the Fox did not get to finish her sentence.. When the sound of footsteps came from the stairs.

"We gotta get out of here!" Kristin hissed, pulling Teague out of the house and took them both behind a bush so that they could hide.

Santa and the Snowman came outside, dragging one baby Fox, and a teen-aged human Girl.

"That must be the owner," Kristin mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Teague questioned, not being able to hear her friend.

"I said that must be the owner," Kristin replied, pointing to the human girl that Santa had just thrown to the ground.

"Where's the girl's parents!?" Teague snapped.

"Beats me... But my guess is that she's probably 18 or 19, so if that's the case, she is mostly likely living alone," Kristin said quietly.

"That's true," Teague responded, as she watched Santa pin the human down, while the Snowman went for the Fox.

"Don't ya worry kid! Santa's got some great presents for you!" Santa laughed as he took off his costume so that he was naked, then the evil man got on top of the teen-aged Girl and went down to her 'area'

The Snowman killer smiled at his partner in crime, while he straddled the Fox's waist.

"Ahhh yes! This tastes so good," Santa snickered, as he sucked on the girl's v****a.

"NOOOO! PLEASE STOP!" The Human Girl cried with tear filled eyes.

"Oh baby! Who would want to stop this!?" Santa giggled evilly.

"That's it! We gotta get out there!" Teague growled.

Kristin was just about to agree with her friend... But then a sigh like no other showed it's self!

The Snowman had taken his knife and was able to cut all the fur and skin, from the Fox's face... The skin and fur fell to the ground. And what was left on the little Fox's face? Only the eyes, the nose and the

mouth... However the most scariest part was what the face looked like now that the skin and fur was gone... The whole face was brown and looked dried up, with blue and red vanes attached to the sides

horrified by the scene... Kristin nearly fell backwards behind the bush, but luckily Teague was able to catch her.

"Hey it's okay..." Teague said in a hushed tone, bringing Kristin in for a comforting hug.

"I-I can't take this..." Kristin managed to choke out.

However just as Teague was going to reply to her friend... Something else happened.

Santa had moved so that his butt was now right in the human girl's face...

"Now then, my dear! I have to go to the bathroom... And your mouth is going to be my toilet! So open wide!" Santa ordered.

Not wanting to upset the killer more... The human Girl opened her mouth and then felt as turds fell onto her tongue.

"Oh god..." The Girl said to herself, as she swallowed the poop.

"Good girl!" Santa cheered, getting off the his victim.

"Nicely done on the Fox, Snowman! Santa howled, looking at the brown dried up face. Now gimme your knife," Santa added.

"Thanks! And here you go," The other killer replied handing his pal the weapon.

Santa smirked as he then stabbed the human girl in the chest, which of course sent screams from her into the air.

"Now time to feast!" Santa howled, as he used the knife to cut through the girl's clothes, and then began to cut her left boob off.

Both Kristin's and Teague's jaws dropped when Santa put the boob into his mouth... And chewed on it.

Suddenly Kristin knew she just couldn't take it anymore... So the tall Fox turned and ran in the direction

where the monsters were not looking, with Teague following close behind.

"I'm so sorry! I just couldn't stay!" Kristin barked.

"Hey it's alright. Don't worry about it," Teauge said calmly.

"T-They're sick... Just sick," Kristin hissed as she turned and looked back the house of horror.

"Come on let's make sure we're not out here, when they decide to come walk the streets for another target,"

Teague suggested, as she began to lead her Buddy down the road.

"So what should we do now?" Kristin questioned.

"Well... Hows about we take a breather? You know go back home, relax, collect some weapons of our own and then... Go finish the job," Teague answered.

"Alright," Kristin replied.

And so the two friends made their way back home, hoping that their plan would work.

When the two Foxes arrived at their destination, they relaxed for a little bit, and then went to see what

weapons they could use against the killers.

"Okay hows about some knives, and some forks?" Kristin asked.

"Good! I think that's all we'll need," Teague responded.

"I guess it's ti-" However Kristin was cut off when a huge crash came from the living room...

"Was that the back door?" Teague questioned nervously.

"Uh huh..." Kristin replied.

Then... Santa and The Snowman killer stepped into the kitchen, where the teen Foxes were.

"Hey, Girls! We've come to give you some early Christmas gift!" Santa roared.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Kristin and Teague yelled in unison, as they both took a knife... And threw it at the murders.

The crazed men's eyes widened as the silver blades flew towards them... They were so shocked that they couldn't move.

It was then at the screams came from the killers, the noise sounded like a loud booming thunder storm.

The night had passed with many events. The police came and talked to the friends, who explained their plan

to protect the town and their loved ones, and that they only killed The Snowman and Santa out of self defense.

Teague and Kristin then were honored by the town, who were very grateful to finally be safe again. It was

only three days till Christmas Eve, so that made the people of Lilly Valley even happier! Cause the holiday would be peaceful for sure.

And none of Kristin's and Teague's friends and family were harmed or killed, by Santa and the Snowman!

That night the two buddies were watching yet another DVD set of Degrassi

"Well looks like we'll be having a great Christmas!" Kristin cheered.

"Yep," Teague agreed happily.

"I'm so happy we'll be seeing our Families in a couple of days too," Kristin added.

"You and me both, Sister. You and me both," Teague smirked, as she and her the taller Fox continued to watch the best show ever.

* * *

The wolf was frozen... She had no idea the story could be like that... But she had loved it!

"Whoa... This book is bad ass!" Lilly cheered out loud.

* * *

**Hi guys! :3 Here's my new story! :D I thought of this idea for a while and finally got around to doing it, so review? I'll update soon. c:**


	2. New Love

That night when Garth came home, Lilly was pacing the floor in their den.

"Hey, Dear! Is something wrong?" The Alpha asked, putting the caribou he had caught on the floor.

"Oh- Garth! No nothings wrong, but look at these!" The Omega responded, walking over to the pile of books that she found.

"I discovered these earlier and read one of them... Now I can't get the story out off my mind! It was great," Lilly added.

"Ah I see. Well come eat and tell me about it!" Garth responded.

"Kay," Lilly said, as she went over to the caribou.

And so as they ate the Omega told the Alpha all about A Dark Christmas.

"Wow... That sounds awesome," Garth barked, when his mate had finished explaining the book.

"I know right!? I can't wait to read the other books tomorrow," Lilly smirked.

"I'm glad you're so excited! Reading is wonderful for everyone. I always wished that we had our own books, since we wolves are taught to read like humans are," The Alpha barked.

"Same here. All we could read were words engraved in dirt," The Omega sighed.

* * *

A few hours later when the couple had went to bed, Lilly was having trouble falling asleep.

She just kept thinking about the book, about the other books, about reading... She had no idea that before that day, reading could be so wonderful.

"Tomorrow will be awesome. I just know it," Lilly whispered in her head, as she snuggled up close to Garth and finally went to dreamland.

* * *

**Here's chapter 2 c: So what will Lilly read next? Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Now She's In For It

The next day Lilly looked through her books, and had decided to read a story called The Protectors.

"This outta be goo-"However before the Omega could finish talking to herself, Kate entered the den with  
Runt, Stinky, and Claudette.

"Hey, Sis! Ready to watch the pups for Humphrey and I today?" The Tan Wolf questioned.

"O-Oh is what today? I mean YES! Yes I'm ready," Lilly responded.

"Okay then. Have fun Pups! Dad and I will be back from our little getaway tonight," Kate said. "And thank  
you again, Lilly," The Alpha added, before heading out of the den.

"No problem!" The Omega replied loudly, so that her sister would hear.

"Alright, Pups... Go play over there please," Lilly said, as she opened the book she wanted to read.

"But we want you to play with us!" Stinky barked.

"Or we could look through these?" Runt suggested, looking over the pile of books.

"What a great idea! You pups pick some stories out there and read," The Purple-Eyed Wolf chirped.

"Kay!" The three baby wolves responded.

And with that Lilly knew she could finally go into paradise.

* * *

Back in time... there was a Kingdom named StarLight where a Princess ruled over her Kingdom. This was the  
Princess of Peace. She treated everyone kindly and made sure things went smoothly. However... peace did not  
stay for long. When a group of evil humans who had been preparing their who lives to kill the ruler and  
take over the lands, were ready the Princess used four powerful necklace stones called the Elements of  
Weather. Using all the power they had in them she turned the evil to stone. But it said the evil would  
break from their traps 1,000 later that they'd come back... and that's when the real owners would be picked  
to find the power of the Elements again and find a way to make the evil go away forever.

-Nearly 1,000 Years later-

Rex lightly pushed the front door open to her home and closed it quietly behind her.

The young Fox was feeling happy she was finally...finally gonna start the life she had always wanted.

"Mom, Kate I'm home!"Rex called as she walked into the living room.

"Rexie!"Kate cheered jumping off the sofa where she had been sitting beside their mom, and ran over to her  
sister.

"You've been gone all day I've missed you!"Kate added nuzzling Rex.

"I missed you too,"Rex replied as their mother walked up to them.

"Welcome home sweetie,"Kate and Rex's mom who was name Lois said.

"Thanks,"Rexie responded as she pulled away from her sis and nuzzled her mother.

"So how was tonight?"Kate asked.

"It was fine Kairi, and I hung out at her house talking about Lake Vill we're excited to move there!"Rex  
cheered.

"Well I'm glad you two finally became pet and master,"Lois added.

"Me too Kairi is awesome!"Rex giggled.

"She sure is and I trust her that she'll take good care of you,"Lois said as she hugged Rex.

"I'm so happy you're okay with me doing this,"Rex replied.

"Well the law says at age 16 a Fox is then allowed to live with a human so it's all good!"Lois pointed out.

"That's true,"Rex smirked.

"Oh my gosh my little sister is moving out of the house!"Kate cried.

"Aw Katie don't worry I'll be sure to vist!"Rex barked.

"I know...it's just it'll feel so weird without you here,"Kate sighed.

"I understand, but hey I'll be in good hands!"Rex responded.

"Kairi's just lucky I trust her enough with you,"Kate muttered.

Rex rolled her eyes at Kate's comment and smiled.

"She won't do anything bad to me Kate,"Rex said as she began to yawn.

"I know I know I'm just protective is all,"Kate added.

"No kidding!"Rex laughed.

"Hey Rex hun you look a bit tired maybe you should get some sleep,"Lois suggested.

"Yeah I'm pretty beat I'll see ya guys in the morning goodnight!"Rex said as she walked out of the living  
room, heading for the stair case.

"Night night Rexie!"Lois and Kate called as the Fox walked up the stairs.

Then the orange and white nine tailed Fox entered her bedroom where she jumped into her bed, and pulled the  
blaknts over her resting her head on her pillow and falled asleep.

And little did Rexie know that this move would change her life forever.

-The Next Morning-

"No I can't I'll be late!"Kate yelled.

"What the..."Rex mumbled as she sat up in bed.

"Kate we talked about this you have to!"Lois snapped.

"Oh they're fighting,"Rex said to herself as she jumped out of bed and headed out of her room.

"Mom why can't I just do my work when I get home?"Kate asked.

"Because you were let off the hook yesterday,"Lois replied glaring at her oldest daughter.

"What are you two fighting about now?"Rex questioned as she entered the living room.

"Chores,"Kate mumbled.

"No not just chores she wants to go out with freinds!I told her yes if she did her work first,"Lois  
explained.

"And she doesn't want to?"Rex added as she let out a sigh.

"Yep,"Lois answered.

"It's not that I don't want too!I just wanna go out with friends!"Kate growled.

"You two knock it off!"

Lois, and Kate both stopped fighting when they saw Kairi standing in the door way.

Rexie smiled at her master happy that she'd given the Redhead an extra key to the house.

"Kairi...uh we're sorry,"Lois said weakly.

"Yeah?Well then act like it!Stop arguing!"Kairi replied not liking that fact that they were upsetting her  
pet.

"I'ma go do those chores, and then tell my friends I'll meet them at the mall later!"Kate said nervously  
running out of the living room.

"Well I must get to work see ya two later,"Lois said embarssed as she left the house.

"Kairi!That was amazing!"Rexie cheered.

"Thanks,"Kairi replied hugging her Fox.

"No!I should be the one thanking you!"Rexie pointed out.

Kairi smirked and then let go of her Fox.

"Well guess what?I have a whole day of awesomeness planned!"Kairi annouced.

"Oh?And what is this so called awesomeness?"Rexie questioned.

"We're almost done pakcing our things!"Kairi said cheerfully.

"How does that count as a day of awesomeness?"Rex really didn't like packing...even if it was just a little  
bit more.

"Because!After we're done we are going out to dinner!and then you're staying at my place!Sleepover!"Kairi  
squealed like a five year old in a candy store.

"I have to ask my mom first though,"Rexie pointed out.

"No need to!I called her this morning and asked, but when she said yes I made her promise not to tell  
you!"The Redhead explained.

"Well this is a day of awesomeness now!"Rexie barked happily.

"Good now go pack some stuff for the sleepover kay?I'll wait down here,"Kairi added.

"Got it!"Rexie smirked running out of the living room and up the stairs.

The white, and orange nined tailed Amber-eyed Fox rushed into her room where she got her bag from her  
closest that was now nearly empty from packing, and put her tooth brush, tooth paste, her copy of The  
Hunger Games, two blanets, and then pulled her bag over her back and strapped it her, shutting it closed.

After that Rexie smiled trotting out of her room proudly wearing her 'Back Pack' and headed back down  
stairs.

"Ah!I see you're all ready,"Kairi said as she Fox came into veiw.

"Yup!"Rex comfirted as Kate entered the room.

"Rexie!Kairi told me you're spending the night with her!Have fun,"Kate said as she gave her sister a hug.

"Thanks I will!"Rexie smirked as she let go of her sister.

After that Kate smiled, and waved at the pair as they left the house and then the older, Black furred,  
white nine tailed,Green-Eyed Fox got back to work on her chores.

"So what should we pack next?"Rex asked looking around at all of the boxes, and bins filled with her, and  
Kairi's things.

"Well all we have left is a few stacks towles, cans of soup, beans, meat, and then after that just leaves  
my pillows, cheets, and blanets, but we're gonna need those tonight so I figured we could pack that  
tomorrow since that's when we're leaving,"Kairi answered.

"Sounds good to me!"Rex cheered.

"Awesome!Then let's get to it!"Kairi responded.

Rexie nodded in response to her master and then both the Fox and the Human got to work on packing.

"These are the last stack of towles Kairi!"Rex cheered putting the soft peaices of fabrict in the box, and  
then closed it.

"And I'm done with packing all of the cans of food!"Kairi added closeing her box.

"Awesome!And speaking you know speaking of food I'm getting pretty hungry,"Rex replied.

"Same here come on let's go out go Olive Garden and eat!"Kairi said.

"Sounds good too me!"Rexie smiled as she let outa cheerfull laugh.

After that both Kairi and Rexie went to the resteroint and ate a wonder dinner.

"My gosh that samon was amazing!"Rex cheapered as she and Kairi left Olive Garden.

"Yeah!Well that pasta was pretty good too!"Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah,"Rex agreed as she smiled nuzzling her master.

"You're mitty happy tonight I'm so glad!"Kairi said petting Rex on the head.

"Me too!Cause being happy is awesome!"Rex sqeaked.

"Yes, yes it is!"Kairi smirked as they walked to her house.

"This night has really been the best one ever!"Rexie giggled as her eyes twilkted with massive happyniess.

"It sure has,"Kairi responded as they arrived back at her home.

Once inside the pet and master pair made their way upstairs, where they got ready for bed.

Rex brushed her teeth, took the blankets out of her bag and then laid down on Kairi's comfy bed.

"Alright ready for a good night's sleep?"Kairi asked walking into the bedroom wearing a pair of blue pants,  
and a soft pink pajma top, with her hair nicely fixed into a pony tail.

"I'm Ready!"Rex cheered as she dove under the covers, and blaknets.

Kairi smiled as she laid down next to Rexie, and then pulled the Fox into her arms.

Rex smiled nuzzling the Redhead as she was being hugged, and cuddled.

"I love you,"Rex said softly letting out a yawn.

"I love you too,"Kairi replied kissing Rexie on the forehead as she and her little Fox fell asleep snuggled  
ino each other's warmth.

Tomorrow would be a day that would change both Kairi and Rexie's life, however...it wouldn't change in the  
way they'd excpet it too.

-The Next Morning-

"Rexie get up!"Kairi whispered.

"Uh...ten more minutes!"Rex whined snuggling deeper into Kairi's arms.

Kairi smirked smiling down at her adorable Foxie.

"Now, now! We really need to get going it's time for us to say goodbye to your sister and mom before we set  
out for Lake Vill,"Kairi replied.

"Oh alright,"Rex responded letting out a yawn as Kairi let her pet out of her grasp.

"You're so cute when you're tired!"Kairi added.

"Oh trust me! I know!"Rexie giggled.

"Good now come on!"Kairi said as she let out a laugh jumping out of bed.

"Right behind ya!"Rex barked excitedly following her master out of the bedroom.

Then the pet and master pair went to get ready for the day a head of them.

"You know I'ma miss my family, but it'll feel nice to finally be able to have a start over,"Rexie explained  
as she packed her bag.

"I understand,"Kairi responded as she put some boxes into the trunk of her car."But ya know I'll take care  
of you,"The Redhead added.

"I know,"Rexie replied smiling at her human.

After that the pair finished up putting the boxes and bins into Kairi's car and then packed up her beding,  
pillows, and blakents.

After that when everything was ready they drove to Rexie's old home where Lois, and Katie were waiting  
outside.

"What are you two doing out here?"Rexie asked walking up to her mother and sister.

"Well since we knew you were leaving today and coming to say goodbye, we thought we'd wait out here for you  
two just for the heck of it,"Katie explained.

"Oh I see well I'm gonna miss you two,"Rexie said letting out a sigh.

"We're gonna miss you too!"Lois and Kate cried in unison pulling Rex into a group hug.

"Hey what about me!"Kairi hissed looking at the family of three.

"Oh right...sorry!"Lois laughed pulling Kairi into the hug.

Kairi rolled her eyes and smiled as she hugged back.

Once the four let go of each other Lois spoke up.

"Take care of her, Kairi!"Lois said looking at Rexie.

"I will don't worry,"Kairi said gently.

"Good! And thank you for brining joy to my baby!"Lois added.

"No problem,"Kairi smirked.

"Well we better get going,"Rexie pointed out.

"Yeah we should,"Kairi agreed.

"Bye Rexie!"Katie said.

"Bye sista!"Rex reponded as she and Kairi began to walk back to the car.

"Oh my gosh! My little sister is growing up!"Katie howled.

"That she is my dear, that she is..."Lois sighed watching the car drive out of their sight.

Soon Kairi and Rexie arrived at Lake Vill both happy and excited to get to their new house.

"Wow... this place is amazing!"Rexie cheered looking out her car window, seeing the five lakes around the  
town that was filled with Foxes and Humans walking about.

"It sure is,"Kairi agreed.

Then the redhead pulled into a drive way and smiled.

"We're here,"The human girl added.

"Our home looks awesome!"Rexie barked as she opened her door and jumped out of the car.

"Yes it does,"Kairi smirked as she got out of the car following Rexie up to the front door.

Then the master took out the door key from her purse and put it in the lock, and began to unlock the  
opening to the home.

Within a few seconds the door was opened and the pet and master pair stepped inside.

Both Kairi and Rexie saw that their furnture had been deilved, and placed into each room as asked with that  
they were happy not having to do as much work.

"Oh! This is just as badass as I remembered it!"Rexie howled in excited.

Kairi laughed at her pet's excitement and grinned.

"Yeah, but come on let's go get the rest of our stuff and began unpacking,"Kairi said heading back to the  
door.

"Okay,"Rexie replied as she followed her master close behind.

After that the two worked together bringing in boxes, bins, and everything else that belonged to them.

With the next few hours Kairi and Rexie had their rooms all done, beds made, things put where they  
belonged, and once everything was finished the pair chealabrated by turning on some TV in the living room  
and relaxed.

"What a day,"Rexie said letting out a yawn as she nuzzled into Kairi.

"You said it,"Kairi responded wrapping her Fox into her arms.

"I can't wait to start enrolling in Fox school too!"Rexie giggled.

"I can't wait either! It'll be so good for you,"Kairi smiled as she pet Rexie gently.

"Yeah,"Rexie replied sleepliy as her eyes began to close.

Kairi smiled down at her tired Foxie and pulled her deeper into her arms.

"Go to sleep it's alright,"Kairi whisped.

Rexie nodded and within the next second the Fox had passed out into sleep mode.

"She's adorable,"Kairi thought as she snuggled her Rexie and fell asleep beside her pet on the sofa.

-The Next Morning-  
Rexie a woke to the feeling of two arms wrapped protectly around her. The orange and white nine tailed Fox  
looked up to see Kairi sleeping peacfully.

The Fox nuzzled her Fox affectiontly and as Kairi awoke to the feeling of nuzzling she smiled and opened  
her eyes.

"Morning Sweetie,"Kairi greeted.

"Morning Awesome Master!"Rexie greeted back.

"Wanna help me with breakfast today?"Kairi asked.

"Yes!"Rexie barked happily.

"Alright then let's get to it!"Kairi responded as she let Rex out of her grasp, and got off of the sofa.

Rexie jumped off the peiace of furtnure right after her human and followed Kairi to the kitchen.

"Now then what shall we eat?"Rexie questioned as she entered the kitchen behind the redhead.

"Hmm... well how's about pancakes?"Kairi suggested.

"Sounds good to me,"Rexie answered agreeing with her master.

"Kay then let's start cooking! Can you get me the mix from the cabinents?"Kairi replied.

"Of course!"Rexie howled cheerfully as she padded over to the cabinents, jumped up on the counter and  
opened the doors.

The Fox grabbed the box of mix with her mouth and then jumped back onto the floor. Kairi was over by the  
stove turning it on, and getting a bowl for the mix.

"I've got it!"Rexie said as she trotted over to Kairi, placing the box on the counter beside the stove.

"Thank you,"Kairi said patting Rexie on the head.

"No problem!"Rexie added as she smiled.

Then Kairi opened the box of mix and poured it into the bowl. After words she picked up the box and looked  
at the cooking derctions that followed.

"Okay Rexie can you get me a messgering cup? and then some flour, eggs, and ome milk please?"Kairi wondered  
looking down at her little pet.

"On the go!"Kairi said quickly as she ran to get the things her master asked for.

Kairi couldn't stop grinning Rexie was quite the helper, she was always there to help her or her family  
when they needed her.

Then after Rexie came back with what Kairi needed they continued the process of making the pancakes.

And soon enough they were in a pan on the stove in their final step.

"They smell good!"Rexie speaked cheerfully.

"Yes they do,"Kairi agreed as she finished up cooking their breakfast.

Seeing that the food was ready, Rexie got two plates and brought them to the human girl.

"Thank you so much!"Kairi said as she took the plates and set three pancakes on each.

"You are very welcome!"Rexie replied.

"Okay then ready to eat?"Kairi said.

"Yeah,"Rexie responded as she nearly almost jumped half way across the kitche, to get to the table and sit  
down.

"Someone's excited,"Kairi pointed out as she put Rexie's plate in front of her, and then took a seat next  
to her pet.

"You're such a mind reader,"Rexie added as she dug into her food.

"That's me!"Kairi bragged as she laughed.

Rexie rolled her eyes at her master's comment and then continued to eat.

After that the pair finishd their food and then went to relax in the living room again.

"Man I can't wait till tomorrow,"Rexie said.

"Me too,"Kairi responded. The next day was when Rexie would start going to public Fox school, she'd been  
homeschooled for a few years now, but she was finally ready to go back and be with others her age.

And it was not only that, but Kairi too would be starting school and work soon. She had gotten a job at a  
book store which started the coming week as well as college classes.

So the day went on Rexie and Kairi talked and watched Tv, had a very nice dinner and then went to sleep.

Rexie had her own room like Kairi did and dispite liking being able to cuddle with her master, she did too  
like having a bed and a space of her own.

That's why Rexie deicted to sleep by herself that night knowing she'd be thinking a lot, until she was able  
to fall asleep. Cuase when she was thinking a lot she wanted to be alone.

-The Following Day-

"Rexie, come we're gonna be late!"Kairi called from downstairs.

"Coming!"Rexie yelled as she grabbed her school bag, and strapped it to her back.

Then the Fox ran down the staircase meeting her master at the bottom.

"Alright let's go!"Rexie barked.

"Yes let's!"Kairi added as she opened the front door leading Rex out of the house.

Then both got into the redhead's car and then Kairi started it up, and with that they started on their way  
to the Fox High School.

When they arrived at the school Kairi parked the car in front of the building and got out along with Rexie.

"Now then since you're starting here in the middle of the school year, they have your school shdudle in the  
front office so come on let's go get it,"Kairi explained.

Rexie nodded and then ever so proudly walked a long side her master into the learning center.

Then they walked into the front office where some other students, teachers, and the of course the office  
workers were.

Thankfully however it didn't take long untill the line got smaller, and they made their back to the desk  
where the workers were.

"My pet Rexie Pie is starting at the school today and we were told her sducdle would be here,"Kairi said.

"Ah yes! I have it right here,"The office worker replied taking the paper out of a file she had.

Rex gratefully took her schdual and smiled.

"Thank you!"Kairi and Rexie said in unison as they left the office.

"You're welcome!"The office worker responded.

Exiting the office and entering into the loby of the school, Kairi hugged Rexie tightly and smiled.

"You'll be fine have a grea day! And I'll be back at three,"Kairi added.

"Alright see ya then,"Rexie sighed.

With that Kairi walked away from her pet and then Rexie, turned around heading into the busy hallways as  
the other students headed for their classes.

As Rexie focased on her sduducal trying to find her first class, she by mistake bumped into something and  
fell to the ground.

"Dang it all..."Rexie muttered on her breath.

"Hey! I'm so sorry did I hurt you?"

Rexie looked up to see a hunny colored Fox looking down at her. Then Rex quickly stood up and began to  
speak.

"Nah I'm fine, it's my fault I was looking at my school sducial I'm new here,"Rexie replied.

"It's alright I understand. So what's your first class?"The hunny colored Fox asked.

"English,"Rexie answered.

"That's my first class too! We can walk together!"

"Sounds good,"Rexie smirked.

"Awesome! So what's your name?"

"I"m Rexie,"The orange and white Fox responded.

"That's a nice name! I'm Hunnie,"The other female Fox added.

"That's a nice name as well!"Rexie pointed out.

"Wel thanks! Now come on let's get going,"Hunnie barked as she padded ahead of Rexie.

"Right behind ya!"Rexie said happily as she followed her new friend to English class.

Hunnie smiled at the new High School Student and had a feeling they'd become close buddies.

When they reached the class Rexie walked in behind Hunnie and went right to the teacher.

"Hi I'm the new student,"Rexie said shyly.

"Rexie Pie! Ah yes we've been excited to have you!" My name is Miss Write! You can take any desk you'd like  
in this class you can sit wherever you please,"The Teacher responded.

"Okay thanks!"Rexie replied as she padded over to the desks. Rexie found one at the near back row and took  
her school bag off, and then hung it over her chair. Then Rex sat down and waited for class to begin.

Then a white Fox, and a Blue Fox ran into the room laughing, which caught Rexe's attention.

"Come on Snow!"We've got to found new awesome seats today!"The Blue Fox smirked.

"Yes we do!"Snow replied as she giggled.

"Hey Sis! Look a new comer!"The Blue Fox added pointing to Rexie.

"Oh my gosh!"Snow barked as she ran over to Rex's desk.

"Well hi there friend!"Snow agreed as she took Rexie's left paw and shook it.

"Hi,"Rexie replied as she shook back.

"I'm Snow! And this is my sister Wind!"The white fox greeted as she pointed to the Blue furred Fox walking  
up beside her.

"Well it's a delight to meet both of you,"Rexie smiled.

"YAY! We've made a new friend!"Wind cheered.

"Yeah expect I made friends with her before both of you,"

Then Rex, Wind, and Snow turned their heads to where Hunnie was sitting.

"You did?"Snow and Wind asked unison.

"Yep! I helped her get here too!"Hunnie bragged.

"Well, well, well! Looks like you're lucky Hunnie,"Snow said.

"You know each other?"Rexie added looking at the three Foxes.

"Yeah! Snow, Wind, and I have been best friends for years now!"Hunnie answered.

"And now you can be our new best friend too! And be part of our group!"Wind howled.

"Well... if it's okay with you two,"Rexie said nervously.

"Duh! We'd love it if you were in our group!"Hunnie and Snow responded.

"Thanks,"Rexie grinned.

"No problem,"Hunnie said gently smiling at Rexie.

Then Snow and Wind took their seats and after that, the four Foxes began talking and laughing. It was then  
for the first time in years Rexie felt she was fitting in.

However soon class started and quited down everyfox.

-A Week Later-

Ever since Rexie's first day at Fox High School she kept hanging out with Snow, Wind, and Hunnie.

Kairi was happy to see her pet make friends and be happy. The human girl had started work at the bookstore  
and began college classes in the area.

And on this day the group was at the park playing

"Hey watch this!"Rexie laughed as she jumped off the swing she was sitting on, and lunged into the air  
doing a flip and landing on her paws.

"Awesome! But watch this!"Hunnie barked as she jumped onto the swing and swung high into the air, where she  
jumped off of the swing and did three flips in the air before landing on her paws.

"Whoa..." Rex, Wind, and Snow said in unison.

"Yep! That's how ya do it!"Hunnie laughed as she walked back to her friends.

Back miles away from Lake Vill... away from the other towns of the Kingdom of Starlight was where the  
Princess lived. In a nice stone cassle, but today was not a good day for her. The Princess known as The  
Princess of Peace was getting ready... for an event that would distroy her lands... if she did not take  
action.

The Princess was a middle aged Fox with a golden crown. She wore a golden collar and she wore it with  
pride.

But as the ruler did not care about pride today. No she cared about saving her kingdom.

"The Elements of weather..." The time is almost here for them to pick their rightfull owners,"The Princess  
thought as she opened a stone door. Behind the door were the Elements. They laid in a stone carved box  
looking as powerless as ever.

The Princess then used her magic and picked up all of the Elements out of the Box, and then pulled them to  
air through the air.

Putting them down gently she looked at them carefully. The Elements were the only things left to save the  
lands, along with the owners... who were gonna be picked to protect and fight for their home.

"This weekend it will be time,"The Princess added to herself as she got ready for an important meeting,  
which everyone in the kingdom would have to attend.

-Three Days Later-

"Rexie! Come in here and look at this!"Kairi demanded.

"Okay, okay!"Rexie replied as she ran into the living room.

"It's a letter from the cassle they say they're having a meeting that the whole kingdom is gonna attend,  
and they're meeting right here in Lake Vill at the Town Square.

"What's the meeting about though?"Rexie asked.

"No idea it doesn't say,"Kairi sighed.

"Well I guess we're gonna find out soon enough,"Rexie added.

"Yeah that we will,"Kairi responded.

"I hope it's nothing bad..."Rexie said nervously.

"Same here,"Kairi replied wishing the same as her pet.

Then Five days later the meeting took place in the Town Sqaure of Lake Vill.

Everyone garthed together in large crowds and waited for their Princess to speak.

"Subjects of StartLigh! It's almost been 1,000 years since the great evil was turned to stone! The evil  
will come in back to life in Three days They were defeated by the Elements of Weather, but the Elements  
lost much of their power due to being used for such a hard task, and that is why I know it's time for these  
four Elements to find their owers the ones who will find the power for these tools and will protect  
StarLight from danger!"The Princess howled.

Then everyone in the crowd looking at each other nervously and then glanced back up at their ruler.

"Now then I have learned a magic spell that will cause these four Elements to find who they belong to!  
WHoever is picked will be in charge of Protecting these lands! And the four chosen will also have to come  
together as a group,"Princess Peace added.

"Now then let's get this started!"The Princess barked before anyone could say a thing.

Using her magic spell the Elements then Rose from the stone box and went floating through the air.

Then the four Elements made their ways... to their owners.

Rexie's eyes grew wide when the Fire Element, which was a necklace with an Orange Fire Flame on the front  
snapped it's self around her neck.

Then the Element of Earth... which was another NeckLace with a picture of the planet in carved in the front  
of it, snapped it's self around Hunnie's neck.

After that the Element of Air... which had ingraved picture of heavy Winds bending trees, snapped its self  
around Wind's neck.

Anf finally the Element of Water... which had a ingraved image of the ocean snapped its self arounf Snow's  
neck.

"Well it looks like the Elements have found their owners! Foxes with these jewles please come here!"The  
Princess said.

With that Rexie, Wind, Snow, and Hunnie walked up to where the Princess was and stood beside her.

"Subjects! I presnt to you! The Elements of weather!"The Princess of peace cheered. Then the ruler  
whispered to the four what their names were, and when the question was answer the ruler spoke again.

"Snow! The Element of Water! !Wind The Element of Air! Hunnie! The Element of Earth! And Rexie! The Element  
of Fire!"The Princess roared.

Then everyone cheered and clapped at the four Foxes who were nervously smiling back and waving.

That's when... it began the start of the war... to protect their kingdom. The Foxes knew this was what they  
were meant to do, but could they do it? Only time would tell...

Later that Night Wind, Rexie, Snow, Hunnie, along with Kairi and Rex's family all over at Kairi and Rex's  
house talking.

"I can't beileave we have to do this!"Wind groaned.

"Oh come on! It's not so bad we'll be together after all,"Snow pointed out.

"Yeah... but I'm still scared,"Wind added.

"I'm scared too Wind,"Rexie admitted.

"And so am I,"Hunnie barked in while nervously pawing at the floor.

"I'm really concerned for your safety sis!"Kate whined.

"I know,"Rexie said as she let out a sigh.

"Promise us you'll be safe?"Lois added looking at her youngest daughter.

"I promise,"Rexie responded.

"Don't worry Miss Pie I'll make sure she's safe and sound,"Kairi said giving Lois a resuring smile

"Thank you,"Lois responded.

"No problem,"Kairi smiled.

"Alright then Kate we need to get back home,"Lois added.

"Okay,"Kate replied as she hug Rexie a tight hug.

Then the mother and daughter pair left the house, and began their way back home.  
-The Next Day-  
When morning came and the Foxes were getting ready for school, they couldn't stop thinking... could they  
really defeat this great evil?

It was the only thing in their minds as they prepared for learning that day.

At school things went normal... well for a little while at least.

It was after Lunch in History class that an imporant announcement came over the intercom.

"Attection all teachers and Students! We are now expcerning a school break in! Please hide under your  
desks, teachers lock the doors and do not move untill further notice,"

With that the history teacher Miss Story ordered everyone under their seats, locked the door, and pulled  
down a blind that coverd the class room door.

"I hope we don't get killed,"Wind whispered to Hunnie.

"We won't,"Hunnie quietly replied back.

However it was if Hunnie had spoken too soon... Because within the next few seconds someone began pulling  
on the classroom door knob.

When finding out the door was lock however then that's when everything went crazy...

All of the sudden the glass of the classroom door broke as a gun built flew through it.

Then more shooting began right after all until the glass all broke and everyone in the class was shaking in  
fear.

It was a moment later... that the sound of forefull pulling on the door was heard. And in someway...  
somehow the lock was broken. The door swung open and loudly slammed agaisnt the wall.

That's when it happened... two figures stepped into the room and the shooting started again.

Everyone covered their heads and ducked as low as they could go.

But it wasn't enough... to save Wind from getting hurt.

As the shots rang out through the room a loud cry of pain was heard from under a desk.

Wind had been shot in her left side and couldn't move.

The Blue Fox then felt blood begin to come out of the large hole in her side.

Hunnie seeing what happened stood up underneath her desk, dispite of the shooting that still took place.

She'd seen which shooter had hurt her and she wanted pay back...

The Hunny colored Fox crawled out from under her desk, and lunged for the shooter who had gotten Wind.

But the shooter was too quick for Hunnie... and within the next moment Hunnie too was down on the floor.

Then the shooter pointed his gun at Hunnie's head, but before he could pull the trigger five police men ran  
into the room with guns in hand.

"Lower your weapons!"One Officer snapped at the two shooters.

Seeing guns pointed at their heads the shooters did as they were told, and then the police put them in  
handcuffs.

After that two of the officers pulled them out of the class while the other three stayed, as the students  
came out from under their decks and the teacher let out nervous sigh.

"Is everyone okay?"Miss Story asked.

"We're okay Miss Story... just shaken up,"One male Fox student managed to choke out.

"Miss we're gonna take these two they need help if they're gonna live,"One of the police men pointed out.  
As the other officers picked up Wind, and Hunnie.

"I understand,"Miss Story responded.

"Kay good, but let's get the others out of here now!"Other officer said.

With that the students, policemen, and the Teacher left the classroom.

A few minutes later the other classes were allowed to dissmiss and go home early.

As Rexie and Snow walked out of Math class they looked for their other two friends through the hallways.

But before they could search that much Miss Story walked up to them.

"Rexie... Snow... your two friends have been shot,"The Fox teacher said weakly.

"WHAT!"Rexie and Snow yelled in unison.

"I'm sorry... they're being taken to the hospital where they'll be given treatmeant. So hopefully they'll  
both pull through and survive,"The Teacher added.

"Well thank you Miss Story for telling us, but we're gonna be going now,"Rexie said quickly pulling Snow  
along with her.

-Later That Night-

Both Rexie and Snow could not sleep so when Snow called Rexie's cellphone in the middle of the night,  
asking her if she'd be up to going on a walk with her the nine tailed Fox answered with a quick yes.

The orange and white Fox went downstairs quitely and snuck out of the house through the back door.

Once in her back yard Rexie ran to the front where she was to meet Snow.

And sure enough Snow was right there waiting for her friend.

"Ready?"Snow asked.

"Yeah,"Rexie replied a bit nervously.

"Kay come on then,"Snow added leading Rexie away from her house.

"So do you think Hunnie and Wind will be okay?"Rexie sighed.

"I sure hope so I don't wanna lose a good friend and a sister,"Snow said.

Rex bit down on her lower lip... it was bad enough she had to go through this, but she was not at all  
related to the victims...

"I'm so sorry about your sister getting shot,"Rexie barked.

"It's... well it's not okay, but it's not your fault so don't be sorry,"Snow explained.

Rexie nodded in response to her friend's words and then the two kept on walking down the street.

Soon the two came upon an alley and walked down it as they kept on talking, and talking.

But before they go walk one more step a voice from behind... made the two stop dead in their tracks.

"What's two pretty little ladies like yourselves doing out here this time of night?"

When Snow and Rexie turned around they saw Fix large nasty looking Male foxes headed their way.

"We're just out for a walk..."Snow answered as she growled. She knew these guys meant bussness... and that  
they were a gang and everyone knew that gangs were not safe people.

"Or are ya out to have some fun?"One of the male Foxes asked as he walked up to Snow.

"No we are not out for anything other than a walk!"Snow snarled.

"I'll give you a walk!"The male wof hissed as he knocked Snow to the ground.

Then two of the other Six Gang Foxes went to attack Snow, while the last three slowly walked up towards  
Rex.

"How's bout some sexual playing?"Another Gang out suggested.

Rexie's eyes widened at the question... she... was.. about... to...be... raped.

"Please don't!"Rex begged as the three Gang Foxes pushed her to the ground.

The male Foxes did not listen to Rex instead they laid her on her back, and two pinned down her arms while  
the other rwo went down to Rexie's 'area'

Then Rexie began to feel one of the male Foxes suck on her vagina.

"Liking this oral sex babe?"The Gang Fox laughed.

Rexie couln't speak... she was frozen... in fear.

After being sucked for about two minutes, while hearing screams and cries from Snow at the other side of  
the alley, the Gang Fox stopped preforming oral sex and told the others to flip her over.

And when did what they were told, the Gang Fox who had preformed oral sex on Rexie, got on top of her and  
began to hump the young Fox hard.  
-Three Hours Later-  
Rex groaned as her Amber eyes opened weakly. She felt dizy and all sick as she sat up.

Looking around her she realized she was still in the alley. Then when she looked over at the other side of  
the evil place there laid Snow who was badly bruised.

"Snow, Snow!"Rexie hissed as she shook her friend's shoulder.

"Huh...?"The White Fox said as her Blue eyes opened to see Rexie looking down at her.

"Are you okay?"Rexie asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah..."Snow said weakly as she stood up.

"Come on we've got to get you home!"Rexie pointed out.

"No! We've got to get you home!"Snow replied.

"I'll be fine, Snow!"Rexie barked.

"Alright then I think I'll be fine too... I'll see ya at school tomorrow, kay?"Snow responded.

"Kay,"Rexie said letting out a sigh as they excited the alley and went back to their homes.

Finally... the day came when the evil escaped their traps.

The evil group of humans were happy to be free... and now hearing that the Elements had their own owners...  
well they knew they needed to strike at the four first...

"I'm so glad we were still able to hear behind that stone!"Lord cheered.

"Same here,"Namine agreed as she smiled.

"Okay you two! Now that we know who we're looking for let's go get those Foxes and kill them!"Tails laughed

"Yes let's!"Namine and Lord agreed.

Then the three set out making their way for Lake Vill... while the race against time to have the power to  
defeat them rested in the four Foxe's paws.

"So when will we get there?"Namine asked.

"It'll take at least a month we can only walk... and were turned to stone on this side of the kingdom,  
while Lake Vill is like at the other end of these freaking lands,"Tails Explained.

"Well this will take us forever,"Namine sighed.

"Nah just a month!"Tails chimed in.  
-Three Weeks Later-  
Rexie awoke to feeling rather sick... it was becoming a regular thing now. She'd throw up everywhere... so  
Snow, along with Wind and Hunnie (Who were now out of the hospital) Looked for the power of the Elements  
and let Rexie rest.

"That's it! We're taking you to the doctor today,"Kairi ordered dragging her Fox out of the front door.

"Fine,"Rexie muttered.

Kairi drove Rexie to the vet and when they got their, the redhead quickly picked up her Fox, got out of the  
car and went inside.

It only took about ten minutes and the doctor was able to see Rexie.

"So what's wrong with her?"Kairi asked nervously.

"The test results would be back any minute, Miss Overdrive."The Doctor replied as Rexie eyed her master  
with fear.

Kairi sighed and then the door to the doctor's room opened and a nurse walked in.

She handed the doctor the test and left without a word.

Then the Doctor looked at the results and then gave Kairi a fearfull look.

"What is it? Is my Rexie Pie Sick!?"Kairi asked as she began to panic.

"Miss Overdrive... your pet isn't sick, but she is however pregnant."The Doctor admitted.

Then Rexie broke into a loud sob and fell into her master's arms.

-End Of Book One-

"Um, Aunt Lilly?"

The Wolf broke out of her trance and looked down to see Claudette standing beside her.

"Yes, Sweetie?" The Omega questioned.

"What is Oral Sex?"

"Oh no..." Lilly muttered under her breath.

Now the white wolf knew for a fact, that she was in trouble...

* * *

**Gah. xD This took a little longer than I thought it would, anyways review? :P Oh and... What will Lilly do next? Stay tuned to find out. xD**


	4. Addicted For Life

"Um..." Lilly managed to choke out, before two wolves entered the den.

Seeing that it was Kate ad Humphrey, the Omega then realized she had spent nearly all day reading that one book...

"Hi, Lilly! Hi Pups!" The happy couple greeted together.

"Mom! Dad!" Cladute howled, as she and her brothers ran up to their parents.

"Yes, Darling?" Kate asked.

"What's Oral Sex!?" The little Female Pup questioned, with excitment in her voice.

Then Humphrey and Kate gasped together... Where had their daughter learned such a word? She was way too young to know about that sort of thing.

"Kate, Humphrey... It's all my fault that your pups know of that word... They were looking through my books, but I had no idea they would find such a word in them..." The Omega admitted.

"I-It's okay, Sis. You didn't know," The Alpha-Wolf replied calmly.

"Oh thank you for understanding!" Lilly cheered, as she pulled her sis into a tight hug.

"No problem," Kate smirked, as she hugged back.

"Well we best be going. Don't wanna have these kids up to late," Humphrey added.

"Yes! I agree," Kate barked up, letting go of her sister.

"Well goodnight, Lilly!" Kate and Humphrey chirped, exiting the den with their pups following their lead.

"That was close... I gotta be more careful," The Omega thought to herself.

* * *

A few minutes later Garth had returned from his Alpha work for the day, with dinner in his mouth.

Lilly was happy to spend time with her mate and eat, but she felt horrible for nearly exposing her sister's pups to something so... Out of their age.

Then when it was time to go to sleep, the white wolf just couldn't go to dreamland.

So she quietly went over to her books... And opened up the second Protectors story!  
-

The Protectors Book 2 Darkness: After becoming free from stone Namine, Lord, and Tails continue to take  
their way to Lake Vill to kill the Elememts of Weather, while Rexie is figuring out how to deal with her  
pregnancy as she must help Snow, Hunnie, and Wind restore the power of their Elements and tell them along  
with her family about her problem and when Rexie's dad is back to cause more trouble what could happen  
next?

"But doctor! That's impossible I don't own a male Fox..."Kairi said slowly holding her sobbing pet.

"Yes I know Miss Overdrive, but she goes out of her own doesn't she? And she goes to school too,"The doctor  
pointed out.

"Yeah... that she does,"Kairi replied as she glared down at Rexie, letting the Fox out of her arms.

"Listen I can explain... it's just very very personal,"Rexie replied nervously.

"Vey well I'll give you two a few minutes,"The vet sighed as he left the room and closed the door behind  
him.

"Okay Rex what happened?"Kairi asked looking at her pet with conceren.

"Well... you remember the day the school shooting happened? When Hunnie and Wind got shot? That night Snow  
couldn't sleep so she called my cell phone and asked if I wanted to go on a walk with her... and I said yes  
cause I couldn't sleep either, but after I snuck out and we were talking we went down an Alley... and I  
guess when were so focased on talking, and just walking around we didn't really realize where we were,  
however when we did it was too late... a Gang of Six male Foxes saw us... three beat Snow up and the other  
three well... two of the three who came at me held me down while this one Male preformed oral sex on me,  
and then raped me, but after that I got all dizy and passed out a few hours later I woke up and the gang  
was gone, but Snow and I were still there in the alley and we both wanted to walk each other home, cause we  
were worried for each other's safety, but we just decited we'd be fine and went our sepreate ways and then  
at school the next day we promised one another we'd never speak of the event ever again,"Rexie Explained.

"Oh Rexie... you could've come to me!"Kairi cried as she hugged her Foxie.

"I'm so sorry, Kairi! I just... thought unless it didn't work you wouldn't need to know,"Rexie mumbled.

"Well it worked... and now I know about it! And I'll support you sweet every step of the way!"The redhead  
responded gently.

"Thank you,"Rexie added happily nuzzling her master.

"No Problem! Now then how shall we tell your family?"Kairi questioned.

"They're not gonna find out! Cause I'm not gonna be a mother!"Rexie barked.

"What do you mean you're not gonna be a mother?"... Kairi said nervously.

"Because I'm going to get an abortion!"Rexie answered.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"Kairi pointed out.

"Yes... and besides Hunnie, Wind, and Snow need me right now! We've got to restore the power of the  
Elements!"Rexie howled.

"Oh alright then,"Kairi sighed giving in.

"Look, Kairi I don't know what else to do... I mean if my mom, and sister find out what happened... they'll  
never trust you with me again! And just think what my dad would do!"Rexie added.

"I understand. Don't worry, Rexie they won't find out I promise!"Kairi replied.

"Good now let's get out of here,"The orange and white nine tailed Fox responded.

Kairi nodded, but before they could make it to the door the doctor came in.

"Is everything sorted out?"The vet asked.

"Yeah,"Kairi answered looking down at Rex.

"Doctor... I'd like an abortion,"The Fox admitted.

"Very well Miss Pie. Come back when you're four months pregnant that's when we can do it,"The vet said.

"Alright and thank you sir!"Rexie barked.

"No problem see you two soon,"The doctor said softy as Kairi and Rexie left the room.

After that the pet and master pair left the vet and went back home.

"So how am I gonna go to school... when the pregnancy begins to show?"Rexie questioned nervously as she and  
Kairi walked into their home.

"I never thought of that... but I guess until you have the abortion you should be homeschooled and I'll  
teach your lessions,"Kairi suggested.

"Kairi! You can't you've got work at the bookstore and then College classes!"Rexie whined.

"I'll still work, but I'll take a break from school after all in College you can go at your own pace, but  
in High School it's different,"Kairi pointed out.

"Well okay then,"Rexie sighed.

"Don't worry Hun you'll be alright,"Kairi added as she hugged her pet.

"I know,"Rexie replied as she hugged her master back. "So about being homeschooled though... I was thinking  
a good lie to the school would be that I'm going through family issues and need a break from being around  
everyone for a while,"The Fox finished.

"That's a wondeful idea! I'll tell 'em that!"Kairi cheered.

"Good,"Rexie said as she let out a sigh of releaf. She was starting to feel like this would go as  
planned... and that her family would never find out.

-Five Hours Later-  
School had let out and since Rexie hadn't showed up for classes Hunnie, Snow, and Wind made their way over  
to their friend's house to see what was up.

"I hope Rexie's okay,"Wind said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Me too,"Snow and Hunnie replied unison as they reached Rex's house.

"Okay I'll knock!"The hunny colored Fox added as she ran up to the door.

Then Hunnie used her right paw and knocked on the front door.

Within a few seconds as Wind and Snow joined Hunnie by the door it opened revelaing Kairi.

"Why hello Kairi! Is Rexie home we'd like to see her,"Hunnie greeted.

"I'm sorry girls, but I'm affraid Rex has had a long day and cannot-"However before the redhead could  
finished her sentence she was cut off by a voice speaking from behind.

"It's okay, Kairi. Let them in they need to know what happened,"Rexie said.

"Alright,"Kairi responded as she let the three other Foxes into their home.

"Rexie! Are you okay!?"Wind demanded as she ran up to her friend.

"Wind, I'm fine really... I've just got a little problem right now,"Rexie managed to choke out.

"What do you mean you've got a little problem?"Hunnie asked.

"I-... I'm pregant,"Rex said weakly.

"YOU'RE WHAT!"Hunnie and Wind screamed in unison as Snow gave Rexie a sad look.

"Calm down you two! This isn't her fault!"Snow growled as she hugged the nine tailed Fox.

"What happened then?"Wind questioned.

"Well you see... when you and Hunnie were in the hospial after getting shot, that night Snow and I couldn't  
sleep so we went for a walk... and then we went down this alley without really realzing it, and this Gang  
of Six Male Foxes came... three beat up Snow, while two of the other three held me down and one preformed  
oral sex on me and then raped me... After that I got dizy and passed out when I woke up the gang was gone,  
but Snow and I were still there in the alley, Snow was still out cold, but I managed to wake her up and we  
went home the next day we promised not to say a word about the event unless the rape had worked,"Rexie  
explained.

"Rexie, Snow!"Hunnie and Wind cried as they pulled their friends close to them for a group hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that!"The Blue and hunny furred Foxes cried.

"It's okay we're fine,"Snow responded hugging her friends and sister back.

"No it's not! I could've lost you dear sister!"Wind hissed.

"Well you're you didn't so it's okay,"Snow said gently.

Wind nodded and then let go of Snow, and Rexie as Hunnie did the same.

"So you you're alright, Rexie?"Hunnie wondered eyeing her friend carefully.

"Yeah I'm alright,"Rexie answered.

"Well looks like you four are all good with each other then?"Kairi added.

"Yeah,"Hunnie, Snow, Wind, and Rexie said together.

"Kay good! Well I'ma go start on dinner while you four hang out,"The human girl said as she walked to the  
kitchen.

"So listen you three I maybe pregnant, but we're running out of time to restore the Elements so don't think  
I'm not gonna help you!"Rexie barked.

"But... you'll hurt the puppy!"Wind protested.

"Wind, there won't be a puppy... Because I'm getting an abortion I'm way too young to be a mother,"Rexie  
replied.

"Well don't worry Hun we'll be beside you all the way!"Wind howled as Hunnie and Snow nodded in agreement  
with her.

"Thanks girls you three are the best friends I could ever wish for,"Rexie replied.

Then Hunnie, Snow, and Wind smiled and hugged Rex.

"We'll always be here for you! We four we're a team! A family of our own!"Snow pointed out.

Wind and Hunie nodded and smiled at Snow's comment knowing that was true.

The next day which happened to be a Saturday Rexie, Wind, Hunnie, and Snow all met up to restore their  
Elements.

"Kay so, Rexie when you've been resting at home and we've been searching for answers we met put with the  
Princess, who told us about this stone building in the back of the forest outside of Lake Vill, and that  
there's magic books in there which might help us out so we're going there today,"Wind said.

"Sounds good to me!"Rexie agreed.

"Alright then let's get a move on!"Snow howled as she and Hunnie walked a head of the other two.

"Kay!"Wind and Rexie replied as they caught up with their buddies and made their way out of town, and to  
the forest hoping they'd find what they were looking for.

Once the group entered the forest they walked close together knowing that the area had any dangerous  
animals.

"You think we'll run into a Crow Cry?"Wind whispered to Snow.

"I don't know... but hopefully we won't,"Snow quietly reponded to her sister.

"What's ya Crow Cry?"Rexie asked keeping her voice down.

"It's a ubnormaly tall and gaint Crow with razor sharp claws and it makes this really chilling cry whenever  
it's near another living thing,"Hunnie said in a whisper as she quickly eyed their surrondings.

"Dang... that sounds horrifying,"Rexie replied in a hushed tone.

"I agree,"Hunnie added quickly and quietly.

After that the four Foxes stayed quiet until they came across the stone building.

"I sure hope the answer is in there!"Wind wishpered.

"Me too,"Snow, Hunnie, and Rexie whispered back as they walked up to the stone struther and then entered  
it.

It was a large dark room with two tall book seveles where the reading matrials stood.

"Okay everyone spred out and find as many magic books as possible!"Rexie roared.

The other three nodded and with that the search began.

And it went on for hours and hours... but no magic book they found told them anything about The Weather  
Elements.

"You know maybe there's a library we could try?"Hunnie suggested more than ready to give up.

"Hunnie! You know the Princess said that their might be a book here to help us! And we haven't even looked  
through them all yet!"Wind pointed out.

"Yes, Wind I know! But serously it's gonna take us forever there's like more than seven stacks of books in  
this place!"Hunnie cried.

"Girls relax I think I've found it!"Rexie cheered as she pulled a Red book off of one of the many book  
stacks.

"Really!?"Snow, Hunnie, and Wind said in unison.

"Yes!"Rexie barked as she set the book down and opened it. "It's all about the Elements!"Rexie added.

Then the other three Foxes gathered around their freind as she flipped through the pages.

"AHA! LADIES I'VE FOUND OUR ANSWER!"Rexie howled.

"Oh my gosh! You did!"Wind added in excitment looking at the book pages.

"Yep! Says here that the way to restore power to the Weather Elements is too learn this magic spell, which  
will bring the power back to them, and then the owners of the tools gain the power of magic,"Rexie  
explained.

"Wait... we have to learn a magic spell? We don't even know anything about magic!"Snow snarled.

"I know we don't, Snow... but this is the only way and besides the steps are right here listed so if we  
study it enough, we'll be able to learn this in no time,"Rexie said.

"Well alright then, but because we have to..."Snow muttered.

"Ah don't worry sis!We can do this!"Wind added.

"Yeah, yea..."Snow sighed.

"Hey um you three?Can we study this back in town... we've been out here for like half the day!"Hunnie  
pointed out.

"Yeah let's go,"Rexie smirked as she picked up the book in her mouth and began to walk towards the exit.

And with that the others followed close behind hoping they'd be able to learn the magic spell.

On their way back home to Lake Vill the group thankfully did not run into any Crow Crie's and made it back  
safefully.

"So where should we study this thing?"Wind asked as she and the others finally arrived back in town.

"How's bout our place? Mom and Dad are out for the day ya know,"Snow suggested.

"Alright then home it is!"The white Fox agreed.

"Yeah! And I've never been over at your house before I bet it's awesome though!"Rexie added.

"Well... I don't mean to brag, but yes! It is rather nice!"Wind chuckled.

Rexie smiled and then noteiced something... Hunnie was starting off into space, however she seemed as if  
she was looking at something in the distance.

"Hunnie, you okay?"Rexie questioned.

"Yeah... it's just I swear that they shouldn't be messing with that girl!"Hunnie barked looking over across  
the street from where the group was standing.

Then Rexie looked ahead at what Hunnie saw and realized it was a female Fox... but she was extremely fat.  
And from the looks of it she also seemed sad... and was being picked on by three other lady Foxes.

"We should go over there and give them a peaice of our minds!"Snow howled more than ready to fight.

"But, don't we have to get home and study the magic spell?"Wind pointed out.

"Aww! Wind, stop being such a whimp! We're the Elements of Weather after all! So we can handle anything and  
besides we've got our necklaces on to prove it!"Snow replied pointing to her Water Element with pure pride.

"Ugh... okay then,"Wind muttered as the other three began to cross the street to help the poor Fat Fox.

With that Wind followed close behind and when they had gotten, to where the Fat Fox, and the three bullies  
were Rexie did not hesitate to get the mean Foxes away from the suffering one.

"HEY YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"The Fire Fox snapped walking up to the bullies.

The three mean Foxes turned around and faced Rexie, but when seeing the Element around her neck and saw  
that Hunnie, Snow, and Wind were coming up next to her they decided not to fight.

"We're sorry it'll never happen again!"The three bully Foxes cried in unison as they ran off.

"W-What did you do that for?"The Fat Fox asked in shock locking eyes with Rexie.

"To get them off of your back! We might have been chosen to protect StarLight, but that doesn't mean we  
can't protect others as well,"Rexie explained as Wind, Hunnie, and Snow nodded along in agreement.

"Oh... well um thanks for your help,"The Fox replied nervously.

"Anytime!"Rexie responded cheerfully smiling at the over weight Fox.

"Hey uh guys I hate to break the moment, but we've got to get to Snow's and I's house!"Wind pointed out.

"Oh right! Yeah we better get going,"Rexie added.

"Yep!"Snow barked quickly as she, Hunnie, and Wind began to walk ahead of Rexie and the other Fox.

"Do you wanna come with us? We're just doing some work, but we always like to make new friends,"Rexie said.

"Sure!"The Fox howled in delight.

With that Rexie began to walk with her new friend following close behind.

"So what's your name?"Rexie asked.

"Name's Trixie! And I beileave you're Rexie?"The new friend added.

"Yeah that's me! And Trixie... that's a nice name!"The nine tailed commented.

"Thanks,"Trixie replied as she smiled.

Then as the two walked up to the other three they stopped walking, then they saw Rex's new buddy.

"Why is she still here!?"Wind demanded.

"WIND!"Snow snarled glaring at her sister. "Don't mind her she just wants us to hurry up is all!"Snow  
explained grinning at Trixie.

"It's alright,"Trixie sighed looking down at her paws.

Rexie looked at her new friend coursley... besides being Fat Trixie was very nice looking. She had Green  
eyes, Black fur, and a bushy Black and White tail.

"Hey now don't be sad! We're your friends here!"Rexie barked.

"All of you? Really...?"Trixie questioned.

"Yes!"Snow, Wind, Hunnie, and Rexie said in unison.

"Well thank you all! It feels good to finally have some friends,"Trixie said smiling.

"No problem!"The four Foxes responded together to their new friend.

After that everyone started walking again as they headed for Snow and Wind's home. And while on the way  
there Rexie, Hunnie, Snow, and Wind learned a lot of their new buddy.

They had learned that Trixie's mother had passed away a year ago, and after that her father became abusive  
and Trixie fell into a deep depression and what seemed to help her was eating... but the more she ate, the  
more she could barely stop and so in time she began fat to where she now weighed 200 pounds.

Knowing that,Trixie was in need of some help Rexie and the others all agreed to help her lose weight, as  
they studied the magic spell.

And soon enough the group finally reached Snow and Wind's home and went staright to the living room to get  
started.

Rexie put the boon down gently and opened it up and began to read the first step.

"Okay ladies the first step says for all four owners, to take off their Elements, and line them up in the  
order of who was first chosen, second chosen, third chosen, and fourth chosen to protect StarLight,"Rexie  
explained.

"Well you were first weren't you, Rexie?"Wind said.

"Yeah I was,"Rexie responded as she took the Element off of her neck and placed it on the floor.

"Okay so who was next?"The nine tailed Fox added.

"I was!"Hunnie cheered as she took off her Element and put it next to Rexie's.

Then Wind took off her little Element placing in line with the other two, as Snow knowing she was next took  
her's off and placed beside Wind's.

Then all of the Elements laid in a straight line so Rexie began to read the next step.

"Kay... now it says we must each take what is respeanted on our necklaces and put a pieace of the pictures  
on them,"Rexie said.

"What in the world does that mean?!"Snow hissed.

"Well I think what it's saying... is that we each take some of the real thing, from our Elements and them  
lay them on top,"Rexie responded.

"Alright well... since my Element is Earth I could easily find myself a rock!"Hunnie cheered.

"And I could easily find myself some fire,"Rexie smirked.

"But, how are Wind and I gonna get ours? My picture is the ocean, and her's well... is just the Wind  
blowing some trees around,"Snow pointed out.

"I guess we'll be going on a little trip then,"Rexie responded knowing where they could find what they  
need, but knew.. it would take a while to get there.

"A trip!?"Snow, Wind, Hunnie, and Trixie said in shock.

"Yes... because there's a beach in the town I used to live in, and also The Great Snowy Woods isn't far  
from there,"Rexie explained.

"But... but The Great Snowy Woods they say is supposed to be really dangerous!"Wind cried.

Yes I know Wind, but there's really no other way,"Rexie sighed.

"She's right sis,"Snow added agreeing fully with her nine tailed Foxie friend.

"Oh! Fine, fine, fine, fine!"Wind roared giving in.

"Alright then we best move out soon!"Rexie barked.

"Our parents will be back tonight though!"Wind whined. Trying once more to get out of going.

"Wind, we'll just leave 'em a note they know we have to do this type of stuff now,"Snow pointed out.

"True,"Wind muttered still not wanting to go on the trip.

"Ah come on, Wind! We'll be fine!"Hunnie purred.

"I know, know..."Wind said gently.

"Alright then I'ma write them a quick note and then we can leave,"Snow replied as she left the living room,  
to find some paper and a pen.

"I'll need to tell, Kairi too!"Rexie howled.

"Kairi? Is that your sister or something?"Trixie asked.

"No she's my master, but we're pretty close like sisters,"Rexie answered.

"Oh I see,"Trixie responded.

"Yeah,"Rexie smirked as she stood up. "Well I'll be back in ten minutes... I left my phone at home and I  
need to go tell, Kairi!"The nine tailed added.

"Kay we'll be here!"Hunnie, Wind, and Trixie yelled as Rex ran out of the room, and then exited the house  
through the front door.

"Hunnie, don't you need to tell your family?"Wind asked.

"No cause my parents went away for the week so I'm home all alone,"Hunnie replied.

"Lucky!"Trixie and Wind cried in unison.

Hunnie laughed at her friend's reactions and then smiled.

"You know, Trixie... you don't have to go with us if you don't want to right?"Hunnie addd quickly.

"I know I don't, but I'ma go! Besides walking will help me,"Trixie barked.

"Well alright then,"Hunnie said as she licked her front paws clean.

Then, Snow entered the living room holding a peaice of paper in her mouth and two plastic containers  
wrapped in her tail.

"I wrote everything that they'll need to know, Wind,"Snow said setting the note down on the coffie table.

"Okay good,"Wind replied nervously hoping that their parents would understand.

After that the sound of the front door opening, and closing was heard following by Rexie running into the  
living room.

"Kay I'm ready!"Rexie cheered. "Kairi understood fully so we're all good to go!"The Orange and White Fox  
added.

"Good then let's get going!"Snow barked heading out of the room, who was know holding both plastic  
containers in her mouth.

And with that the others followed close behind and headed for Rexie's old town: Cinder Valley.

"So how long will it take us to get to your hometown?"Wind asked as the group headed out of Lake Vill.

"About an hour or so,"Rexie replied.

"I sure hope this won't take us more than a day,"Hunnie pointed out joining her friends in their  
conversation.

"Well I don't think it will, but just to make sure nothing bad happens we're gonna have to be extra  
careful,"Rexie responded.

"I agree,"Hunnie said bitting down on her lower lip. She really hoped nothing bad would happen to them, but  
was hoping enough to keep them safe? Maybe it was and maybe it wasn't... Only time would tell the answer to  
that question.

As the group left town they where welcomed by the long rode with cars driving in and out of Lake Vill. Then  
the Foxes quickly and ever so carefully made their ways to one side of the rode where they could safely  
walk on the side of the grassy feild that laid beside the busy streets.

Then the five Foxes made their way to Cinder Vally and as they headed to Rexie's old town, they talked  
about how they would be able to save their kingdom despite the drama.

And then finally within an hour or so the Foxes reached the town they had been looking for, and with a  
smile on all of their faces the group cheerfully headed for Cinder Vallie's beach.

"Yes, yes! My water my water!"Snow cheered as she and the others ran up to the sandy area, and then  
headed right for the big ocean.

After that, Snow took one of the plastic containers and filled it up with some of the Ocean's water, and  
then closed it shut with the lid.

"Alright now well we need is something from The Greay Snowy Woods for, Wind,"Snow said.

"Yeah, but one question if the woods are just full of snow... then how does that help me?"Wind questioned.

"Wind, I've been in ther before and you see it's always windy... so you could get your container full of  
some of wind that blows through there... well then I think you'll be good to go!"Rexie explained.

"Oh! Oh my gosh this is perfect!"Wind howled.

"Yes! Yes it is!"Rexie giggled agreeing with her friend.

"Well come on ya'll we best be heading there!"Hunnie barked as Trixie nodded agreeing with the hunny  
colored Fox.

"Alright,"Wind responded as as she and the others began walk away from the water, and then headed for The  
Great Snowy Woods.

-An Hour Later-  
Soon the friends had finally reached the woods and with that, they entered fully focased on getting what  
they needed, and then getting out once they got what they were in need of.

"Okay, Wind open that container up!"Rexie ordered as they walked through the woods, where the wind was  
blowing with all it's force.

Wind nodded and then carefully took the second container from, Snow and then opned it up raising it high so  
that the wind could get inside.

The wind blew into the plastic container with ease and then the Blue colored Fox put the lid on the  
container quickly, and felt happy that she had been able to get what she had needed.

"Kay guys let's go! We've got a long walk home!"Rexie pointed out.

"Yes! let's! Trixie responded as she began walking after Rexie, who was already heading to the wood's exit.

And with that the others followed close behind talking cheerfully that so far, things were going pretty  
nicely.

-Two Hours Later-  
Finally arriving back in Lake Vill the young Foxie's had never seemed to be more happy to see home! And  
headed right for Wind and Snow's house.

Entering the home the group heard paw steps coming their way and as they closed the front door behind them,  
they saw Snow and Wind's parents running up to them.

"Thank goodness you two are safe!" Snow and Wind's mom and dad said in unison as they pulled their  
daughters in for a hug.

"Yeah we're fine,"Snow smirked hugging her parents back.

"Good,"Jewel (Who was Wind and Snow's mother) replied letting go of her babies.

"So how was the trip?"Sammy (Snow and Wind's father) wondered.

"It was fine we didn't run into any problems! So it went a lot better than expected,"Wind added.

"That's awesome!"Jewel roared happily.

"That it is!"Snow and Wind agreed together.

"So would all you like a little snack? You've gotta be hungry after such a long walk,"Sammy suggested.

"Yeah I think we could use some food!"Wind cheered.

"Alright then we'll go make you two something just go sit in the living room, and maybe start on that spell  
with your elements,"Jewel replied as she and Sammy headed for the kitchen.

"Wow your parents are really nice!"Rexie said in amazement.

"Yeah well... that they are,"Wind admitted.

"Hey I've gotta go get some fire though! There's a fire place in my house and then not only can I get what  
I need, but then Kairi will know I'm safe,"Rexie responded.

"And I've got to get a rock or something for my element so I'ma go too! We'll be back soon!"Hunnie said.

"Alright see ya guys in a bit!" Wind, Snow, and Trixie called as their friends left the house and went to  
get their element's powers.

Then Rexie headed over to her and Kairi's home and went inside quickly, and then yelled once she had closed  
the door.

"Kairi, I'm home!"Rexie yelled so that her master would hear her.

"Rexie!"The redhead cheered running out of the living room meeting her Fox at the front door.

"Hey,"Rexie greeted as her human hugged her tight.

"Hey!"Kairi replied cheerfully as she felt Rexie nuzzle into her.

"Kairi, I've got to get some fire from our fire place for my element,"Rexie added pulling away fromher  
master.

"Alright, but how are you gonna carry fire exactly?"Kairi said.

"Um... I don't know,"The nine tailed Fox shrugged.

"Well hows about you go turn it on and I'll try to figure out how, you can get the to Wind and Snow's place  
alright?"Kairi suggested.

"Sounds good!"Rexie replied agreeing with her master as she headed into the living room.

With that the little Fox turned on the living room fire place as, Kairi went outside in their backyard.

The young girl was able to find a stick and quickly picked it up and ran back inside the house.

"Rexie, I've got something!"Kairi roared with a smile on face as she entered the living room.

"A stick! Oh my gosh that's perfect!"Rexie howled taking the wooden tool from her master, and then put it  
over the fire place was now turned on and sure enough the tip of the stick caught on fire, but was still  
safe enough to hold and carry.

"Thank you my awesome master!"Rexie replied as she picked up the stick carefully in her mouth.

"No problem,"Kairi smirked as she watched her pet leave the living room and head for the front door.

"Kairi! Can yo help me wih this!?"Rexie yelled with the stick in between her teeth.

"Yes!"Kairi responded nearly almost laughing from how funny her pet sounded, while trying to talk with a  
stick in her mouth.

The redhead rushed to the door and opened it up and once she could, Rexie flew like the wind to the outside  
world.

Then Rex padded quickly over to Snow and Wind's house where thankfully she saw Hunnie coming up at the  
house, at the same time as she was.

"Hey, Hunie!"Rexie greeted meeting up with her friend as they walked to the front door.

"Hye!"Hunnie replied back as she held a large round black rock in her mouth.

When they reached the door the hunny colored Fox, used her paws to push the door open as let Rexie in first  
since she was holding a stick that was on fire.

Rexie and Hunnie went into the living room where Wind, Snow, and Trixie were all talking and eating some  
rabbit meat.

However when they saw their friends they put down their food and went over to the elements, that still laid  
on the floor.

The orange and white nine tailed Fox bent down carefully and let the fire touch the element. And then the  
orange fire flame ingraved in the element slid open allowing the fire to enter... and then it slid closed  
as a sudden shine of bright light glowed from the fire element.

After that Snow, opened her container and poured some of the water onto her Elemet, and then the ocean  
ingraved shape slid open like Rexie's did and the water fell into it and then the shape closed causing the  
same bright light to shine.

And the same thing happened with Hunnie and Wind's elements once the rock was placed onto Hunnie's element  
the earth ingraved shape opened and the rock fell into it as it closed and light shined once again.

Then as Wind waved the wind she had collected onto her element the ingraved picutre of wind blowing trees  
around opened and then the wind was sucked down into it and then it slid close as the fourth and final  
element began to shine.

Afterwords all four elements began to float in the air and then flew to their owner's necks and snapped  
themselves back around their necks!

"We did it girls!"Rexie cheered as she looked over the magic spell written in the book.

"You... you mean that was it?! The power is restored!?"Snow, Trixie, Wind, and Hunnie said in pure shock  
together.

"Yes!"Rexie replied smiling widely feeling very happy.

Then the group cheered loudly and grinned everyone was sure that the kingdom would be safe!

-Six Days Later-

The day that the great evil was to arrive to Lake Vill, had come and the whole town went on lock down while  
The Princess Of Peace, Rexie, Snow, Wind, and Hunnie prepared for Tails, Lord, and Namine.

"Now remember protectors... Use all of your team work and elements will be able to defeat them!"The  
Princess said.

"We'll do our very best, Princess,"Rexie responded more than ready to save their kingdom.

"Very good,"Princess Of Peace replied as she and the others looked to the hill side, where they were  
expecting the three evil humans to come from.

And then finally... they came into sight, Namine who had a white dress, shoes, dark red eyes, and blond  
long hair glared at the group as, Lord who had Black hair, blue eyes, a white t-shirt and pants seemed to  
lock eyes with the princess as Tails, who shocked the protectors the most... he turned out to be half Fox!  
He had two long brown ears and three bushy black tails, while whereing a Black shirt, and black pants, and  
his eyes were a dark forest green.

"Wait a minute that's the great evil!? What's so powerful about them!"Snow snapped loudly.

"Snow, I was going to tell you and the others after the fight, that the elements are the only thing that  
can stop them! They're killerproof by all other tricks expect the elements, I just didn't say anything  
before cause I was scared you four would then get to scared and nervous to restore the power,"The Princess  
explained nervously as the great evil headed their way.

"WHAT!"Snow replied in a loud yell as Tails, Namine, and Lord ran towards the group... as all three of them  
took out a long sharp knife.

"No time to explain more right now! Just finish them!"The Princess roared.

And with that the four foxes got into formantion with their elements around thier necks... and then right  
as Namine, Lord, and Tails were close enough the elements lit up and floated their owners into the air as  
fire, ocean, earth, and wind blowing on the trees shapes began appearing in the air in the color of orange  
as they came right from the ingraved mark of the element. And then... there was a sudden burst of blinding  
light that came from all four elements at once and then a rainbow of orange, blue, hunny colored, and white  
formed and went right down crashing at the three evil humans.

Then when the four colored rainbow hit the evil it curled around them and then the three humans suddenly  
bursted into black ash.

After that the elements floated their owners back down, and the rainbow dissapreared into thin air as the  
shapes, and lights did too.

"We've did it girls we defeated the evil!"Rexie cheered.

"Yes!"Wind and Hunnie barked happily as Snow smiled widely.

"Well girls you've done it! Congrats my protectors!"The Princess Of Peace added.

"Thanks,"Rexie, Snow, Wind, and Hunnie responded in unison.

"You are very welcome my darlings, however I should be the one thank you! If it wasn't for you four  
Starlight would not have been saved,"Peace pointed out.

The Prinicess' words caused the foxes to blush and then after that The Princess Of Peace explained about  
how she'd, found out about Tails, Namine, and Lord being killerproof, but that the elements were their  
weakness and that she did not tell a soul about it when she found a letter in an old book explaing  
also told the group that for time being they were no longer needed, but would be called apon to protect the  
kigndom when needed and to hold on to their elements.

Then after all of that was taken care of the kingdom was alearted that they were safe, and everyone was  
very, very happy!

-One Day Later-  
It was now the weekend a saturday and one day has passed since everything went back to normal. Snow,  
Hunnie, Wind, Rexie, and Trixie were all chatting up a storm in Rex and Kairi's living room when there was  
a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!"Kairi said heading to the door from the kitchen.

"Okay!"Rexie replied back and then got back to talking to her friends.

When the redhead opened the door she knew there was gonna be trouble... there stood Lois and Katie.

"Rexie's pregancy is showing..."Kairi thought nervously as her pet's sister and mom smiled at her.

"Hey! Is Rexie home!?"Both demaned at once.

"Yes she is,"Kairi responded slowly.

"Well then let's see her!"Katie cheered pushing past Kairi, as Lois did the same following the voices that  
came from the living room.

"Hey Re-"However Katie was cut off when she saw the size of her sister... and right away she knew was wrong  
no one just got that big that fast by eating...

"R-Rexie are you pregant?"Katie managed to choke out.

"Katie, let me explain... yes I am, but it wasn't my fault..."The younger Fox admitted. "You see one night  
Snow and I went for a walk cause we couldn't sleep due to a school shooting that got Hunnie and Wind hurt  
so badly they had to go to the hospital... and we were just talking to get things off of our minds, when we  
ran into gang and I ended up getting raped and was forced to let one of the gang memebers preform oral sex  
on me, while Snow got beaten up."Rexie finished.

"WHAT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE KEEPING HER SAFE!"Katie snapped now glaring at Kairi.

"NO! KATIE STOP IT! IT'S NOT HER FAULT I SHOULDN'T OF GONE OUT ON MY OWN!"Rexie growled.

"YOU'RE RIGHT SISTER YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!"The older Fox hissed. "AND HOW ARE YOU EVEN GOING TO CARE FOR THAT  
PUP, HUH? YOU'RE IN HIGH SCHOOL!"Katie added sharply.

"I'm not gonna care for it... because I'm getting an abortion,"Rexie replied as calmly as she could.

"WHAT!"Katie and Lois yelled together.

"NO YOU CAN'T, REXIE! THAT'S ONE LIFE THAT WON'T GET TO LIVE!"Katie roared as Lois nodded in agreement.

"I-I'm sorry... I just can't be a mother right now!"Rexie pointed out.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!"Lois yelled now joining Katie. "YOU'RE NOT MY DAUGHTER ANYMORE! NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WOULD  
GET AN ABORTION!"Lois screamed.

"AND YOU'RE NOT MY SISTER EITHER!"Katie yelled agreeing with her mother.

After that both stormed out of the house slamming the door shut behind them...

-Three Months Later-  
It was finally the day of Rexie's abortion and as they sat in line at the vet... the young Fox was becoming  
scared.

"It'll be okay, sweetie,"Kairi said as she pet Rexie gently when the doctor called them back.

And that's when it happened... Rexie had her adortion and once it was all over... she was no longer  
pregnant.

-Back In Cinder Valley-

Lois was out walking down the streets of her town when all of the sudden her cell phone rang. The mother  
Fox quickly puleld it out of her bag that was strapped to her back and opened it up.

"Hello, Lois,"Said a voice from the phone.

"Mike... What are you calling me for?"Lois asked letting out a sigh.

The lady Fox did not really understand why her ex was calling her... But then again a few weeks ago when  
she had told, Mike about Rexie having an abortion... It seemed to be the only they had ever agreed on...  
Was the fact that they both thought it was wrong of their daughter to do such a thing.

"Well you told me about our daughter's abortion a few weeks ago... and I was wondering to ease your pain  
would you like to come over?"Mike replied.

"Yeah I'll come I can be there in ten,"Lois said now smiling.

"Great! See ya then!"Mike responded before hanging up the phone.

When Lois arrived at Mike's house she knocked and when her ex husband answered he smiled at her, welcoming  
her into his home.

"Thanks for this,"Lois managed to choke out as she entered his house.

"No problem,"Mike replied sweetly.

Lois smiled again, but before she could do anything Mike grabbed her and began to pull her towards the  
bedroom.

"MIKE! LET GO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"Lois screamed as the male Fox threw her onto the bed, and then jumped on  
top of her pinning her down.

"Now... it's time to have a little fun!"Mike laughed evilly as he flipped Lois over, and began to hump her  
over, and over again...

It went on for hours... the horror soon the rape purned into porn, and then into oral sex and went on and  
on...

Finally when Mike was finished he let Lois go, but ordered her not to tell anyone or else he'd kill Katie.

And of course wanting to protect her loved one she agreed to keep it a secret, but... one night two weeks  
later when Katie and Lois were watching TV the older Fox seemed pretty nervous and upset.

Senseing something was wrong... Katie asked that one question that Lois had feared since that horrible  
night.

"Mom what's wrong?"

Lois... had no choice she explained what had happened and that she might be carrying... another pup soon.

But, Katie was mad and so mad that she didn't even realize what was really going on.

All she felt was anger... she had told her mother not to go over to his house and now this... this has made  
her snap!

Without a second to think Katie lunged at Lois preparing to beat her mother up...

-End Of Book Two-

* * *

...

The sun was rising in the sky, the little wolf yawned as she closed the book.

It was morning... She had spent all night reading the story...

"Moring, Lilly! Ready for breakfast? There was enough left over caribou from last night so none of us  
alphas gotta hunt this morning," Garth howled.

"Yah le-Let us gooooooo," Lilly managed to choke, as she slowly walked outside.

"Oooookay then," Garth responded, with a conern look on his face.

When Garth and Lilly found Kate, Humphrey, and their pups, everyone then went to get some meat to share.

"Wow this is great caribou!" Humphrey said.

"It is sure," Kate agreed.

"Yep," Garth added.

"M-Eat theeee oood..." Lilly said weakly, before passing out into a slumber right in front of her family.

"Aunt, Lilly!" Stinky gasped.

"Don't worry, Son she's fine. She's just tired is all," Humphrey explained.

"Is it that word we learned yesterday? Whatever it means... Was she doing that all night?" Runt asked.

"No! No! Of course not. She was probably reading," Garth replied.

"Ohhhh Okay," Runt squeaked as he went back to eating.

"That's our Lilly! Loving all those books," Kate giggled, while Humphrey and Garth nodded along in agreement.

* * *

**Hey guys! Well here it is the last chapter, I just wanted to try something new and I enjoyed it! c: So what did ya think? Tell me a review pretty pleassse?:3**


End file.
